Una nueva historia
by Valenfujoshi
Summary: Ese día bajo la lluvia, fue el comienzo de una nueva historia para Wendy Testaburger. Pip x Wendy (leve Style) One-shot.


**Advertencia: no hay Yaoi. Historia demasiado cursi. Tu decides si correr el riesgo.**

 **Personajes de Trey y Matt, historia mia x)**

 **Otra cosita: esta historia la escribi por ser una pareja propuesta en el fanfic interactivo de Luis Carlos: EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS.**

* * *

 **Una nueva historia  
**

.

.

.

La joven pelinegra observaba aquella tierna muestra de cariño por parte del que alguna vez había sido su novio hacia su mejor amigo (con quien ahora tenía una relación) con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Llovía en South Park y en el parque del pueblo –donde segundos antes el pelirrojo de nombre Kyle había dejado caer su ushanka al suelo, para luego ser recogida y puesta de nuevo sobre su cabeza por su novio, quien seguido de esto le había dado un pequeño beso en los labios tomando sus manos y dedicándole palabras tiernas que lo hicieron ruborizar (palabras que no pudieron ser escuchadas por la azabache) – Wendy Testaburger salía corriendo de presenciar la escena sintiendo ganas de llorar.

Se arrepentía.

Muchas veces había terminado y regresado con Stan, como una especie de rutina que creía imposible de romper, pero que si lo fue cuando finalmente el chico descubrió el verdadero amor con una persona diferente de ella. Al principio no había podido creerlo, y pensaba que dentro de poco Stan regresaría a ella.

Pero esa escena acababa de demostrarle que no seria así. Los ojos de su ex-novio habían reflejado aquel brillo de alegría y amor con el que alguna vez la había mirado a ella. Y las mejillas coloradas de Kyle, probaban que el sentimiento era mutuo. _Su_ _historia con Stan había terminado._

Así que con pasos acelerados solo pensaba en alejarse de allí. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había perdido y que tal vez nunca recuperaría. Porque ella sabía que Stan si la había amado demasiado, pero que por culpa de aquella molesta costumbre había terminado por debilitar ese amor.

Encontró una banca en el parque y se sentó, dejando caer sus lágrimas pero sin dejar escapar ningún tipo de gemido o sollozo. A pesar de siempre haber sido una chica segura de sí misma e independiente, que consideraba no necesitar de un hombre para ser feliz, en esos momentos tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de no volver a ser mirada con aquellos ojos de amor por alguien más. Hacía no mucho que habían terminado, pero ahora recordaba con nostalgia lo que era sentir una cálida mano tomando la suya y sentirse querida. Tener a una persona que en esos momentos quisiera protegerla de la fría lluvia que mojaba su cuerpo.

Fue entonces que, mientras dejaba que las lagrimas de su llanto silencioso se mezclaran con la lluvia, sintió de repente como ya no se mojaba. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con un chico rubio de su clase (con el que de hecho no hablaba muy seguido) cubriéndola bajo su paraguas. Ese era Phillip Pirrup, un adolescente que era constantemente molestado (aunque menos que en su infancia), y en sus ojos azul claro podía ver claramente reflejado un sentimiento de preocupación. El joven inglés extendió hacia ella un pañuelo blanco mientras le decía:

—señorita Wendy ¿está usted bien? Acepte este pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, por favor.

—Muchas gracias Phillip —aceptó ella la muestra de solidaridad por parte de su compañero de clases, y lo usó de inmediato— ciertamente no me encuentro muy bien ahora.

—No es nada. Y realmente no quiero parecer indiscreto, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerla sentir mejor…

Wendy solo sonrió agradecida, le parecía muy lindo por parte del rubio que se preocupara por ella de esa forma a pesar de no conocerse muy bien.

—No es necesario, pero gracias por preocuparte. Yo… sólo necesito unos minutos y me tranquilizaré —aseguró sonriendo forzadamente.

El oji-azul no pareció muy convencido por la respuesta de la chica, y sintió la necesidad de insistir:

—Está haciendo mucho frio… ¿me dejaría al menos invitarla un café? No le preguntaré nada que le incomode.

La muchacha finalmente aceptó, y acompañó al muchacho a la cafetería de los Tweak que no quedaba muy lejos. Entraron y se sentaron juntos. Debía admitir que al principio se sentía un poco incomoda, pues no sabía muy bien que decir y el chico no ayudaba tampoco con su silencio. Sin embargo, una vez llegaron las dos tazas de café, todo inició.

— ¡uh! Esta muy amargo. Creo que definitivamente prefiero el té, aun si es sin azúcar —ante este comentario la pelinegra soltó una risita, sobre todo al ver la mueca de disgusto tan divertida que sin querer se había formado en el rostro del inglés.

—Lo sé, el café de los Tweak siempre suele ser exageradamente amargo. Pero eso es lo que le da el toque especial —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Aun así, sigo prefiriendo el té.

—¿con panecillos? —preguntó haciendo referencia a lo que siempre había escuchado en cuanto a los ingleses en la televisión sobre combinar el té con panecillos.

—o sándwiches, yo preparo unos muy buenos.

Y realmente, nunca pensaron que de una conversación tan banal, comenzaran a surgir una cantidad innumerable de temas distintos de los que hablaron un buen rato. Tan entretenidos estaban en su conversación, que el tiempo se les fue volando. Incluso Wendy llegó a olvidar por un momento lo que la había puesto tan mal hacía un momento. Descubrió en Phillip alias Pip Pirrup, una persona inteligente, sencilla, simpática y muy educada, que cada vez la fascinaba más y más. Y se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que nunca se había llegado a fijar en ese chico? Realmente era encantador, como aquel príncipe azul que leía en cuentos de hadas cuando era niña. También se preguntaba cómo es que podían hacerle bullying a una persona tan buena como él.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Phillip comenzaba a cautivarla cada vez mas. Y es que incluso sus defectos (que, seamos sinceros, no tenía muchos) llegaban a parecerle tiernos.

Después del café, el cual a pesar de que el rubio fuese pobre lo pagó él como caballero que es, el chico se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. Ella aceptó gustosa, contenta por poder compartir un tiempo más con él.

Fue entonces que, mientras caminaban bajo el paraguas, pasó.

Wendy miró al chico a su lado, el cual también le devolvió la mirada, clavando sus ojos claros que se iluminaban con aquel brillo especial que ella ya sabía reconocer, en los oscuros de ella. Los ojos de Pip eran azules como los de Stan. Pero si a ella le hubiesen preguntado si sus ojos le recordaban de alguna forma al pelinegro, ella lo hubiese negado, porque realmente para ella no eran parecidos, veía en los ojos un poco más claros de Phillip algo diferente. Eran únicos. Y le gustaban mucho.

Sonrieron y continuaron con su camino, y entonces la chica decidió arriesgarse: ya era tiempo de cambiar de página y recomenzar, y había encontrado a la persona correcta… esta vez no lo dejaría ir.

Acercó tímida pero decididamente su mano a la del blondo, y la entrelazó con la suya…

Y cuando sintió las mariposas recorrer su estomago y la calidez de esa mano apretando la suya en respuesta, como si fuese una promesa silenciosa en la que le decía que la protegería como su mas grande tesoro, se dio cuenta de que si, Phillip Pirrup era la persona indicada.

Pero no para remplazar a Stan, nada más lejano a eso. Era la persona correcta para comenzar…

Una nueva historia.

 _ **~Es curioso como el verdadero amor, lo encuentras**_ _ **donde menos lo esperas...~**_

 *****escena extra*****

Phillip Pirrup siempre había estado enamorado de esa hermosa señorita, tan inteligente, femenina e independiente, mostrando siempre su fortaleza. La admiraba y la amaba, por eso, algunas veces solía _observarla_. Se sentía un poco mal, como si fuese un acosador, pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Y en uno de esos días en los que la _observaba_ desde lejos cuando la encontró por casualidad en el parque, fue testigo de la escena que afecto a la chica y no pudo evitar correr tras de ella preocupado. No quería verla sufrir, y admitía que a la vez, en el fondo de su corazón, anhelaba tener una ocasión para hablarle, consolarle, serle útil. Y si no era así, al menos poder protegerla y abrigarla del frio.

Nunca se esperó que ese fuera realmente el comienzo de su historia con la que ahora, ocho años después, era su prometida. Ella seguía creyendo que aquella casualidad de encontrarse en el parque mientras lloraba bajo la lluvia había sido obra del destino, y él dejaría que lo siguiese pensando. Reconocer su "acoso" era algo muy vergonzoso (claro que reconocerlo y disculparse por ello si era un plan a futuro… muy, muy lejano en el futuro).

Tal vez fuese malo mentirle, y a veces si llegaba a sentirse culpable, pero su mejor amigo era el anticristo y finalmente algo tenía que pegársele de él ¿no?

Ahora, solo se concentraría en ser y hacerla feliz y esperar a su hermosa novia aparecer en las puertas de la iglesia.

 _"espero que nuestra historia juntos de para muchos, muchos capítulos, mi amada Wendy"_

* * *

Wow... nunca pensé que traicionaria el Dip de esa forma O.O

Dejando eso de lado, que les parecio? La pareja es super crack pero en fin XD (y NO es Yaoi! O.O!)

Haré mas parejas de las que propuso Luis Carlos en el sorteo: un Butters x Bougie y un Trent x Damien (Yaoi! *^* pero volvi a traicionar el Dip XD) probablemente las suba mañana ^^

Espero que les haya gustado!

Saludos!

Valen^^

PD: si estan vomitando arcoiris de azucar hetero por esto... solo les digo que ya se los habia advertido XD


End file.
